


It's Not Gay (If We're Not In Love)

by Gerlinda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Development, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shotgunning, WWA Tour, Weed Usage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerlinda/pseuds/Gerlinda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лиам на 100% Не Гей. Нет. Просто он обкурен и нуждается в сочувствии и обжиманиях. (А еще он вроде как ревнует, когда видит, как Луи (целуется) по-цыгански курит с Зейном, но совершенно точно не зацикливается на этом, потому что он определенно натурал). Собственно, здесь все и начинает закручиваться. </p><p>Или: Лиам натурал, но все равно в итоге трахается с Зейном (и все знали о том, что это рано или поздно произойдет).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Gay (If We're Not In Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not Gay (If We're Not In Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642759) by [Grand Buzz (quodpersortem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Grand%20Buzz). 



Когда Зейн спрашивает его «хочешь по-цыгански?» Лиам не уверен, как именно он должен отвечать.

Все они собрались в автобусе #1, и запах травы уже успел стать настолько отчетливым, что нет сомнений в том, что любой, проходящий мимо сможет его учуять. И это факт… по поводу него Лиам удивительно не парится последнее время.

И даже если ему сейчас реально заебись, все равно трава не успела еще пробрать его настолько, чтобы он мог чувствовать себя комфортно при мысли о чьих-то губах (не девчачьих) на своих собственных. Слегка обдолбанный, он пожимает плечами.

— Это как-то по-гейски, нет?

Луи хрюкает и Лиам бросает на него свирепый взгляд. Луи не имеет права говорить с Лиамом, здесь, уж точно не сидя между ног Гарри, позволяя тому перебирать собственные волосы.

— Это не по-гейски, если ты бухой, да? — Найл смеется, и Лиам хмурится сильнее, потому что он практически уверен в том, что Зейн — именно тот, кто целовал его тогда по пьяни, и, кстати, он блеванул после, а это обстоятельство сделало произошедшее определенно точно «не гейским».

— Нет, только если ты не Гарри и Луи, — отвечает он; слова текут как черная патока. Его мозг больше не работает как надо, Боже, и еще сейчас все пялятся на него.

— Да ладно тебе, — усмехается Луи, пихая ступней Лиама в бедро. — Если ты не гей, то нет ничего ужасного в том, чтобы соприкоснуться губами с другим парнем, верно?

Лиам снова пожимает плечами, потому что он не знает — похоже на то, что он вообще сейчас ничего не знает, в принципе.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он, — может и есть.

— Мы бы не возражали, если бы ты был, ну, немного, — Найл пожимает плечами из своего угла, из которого наблюдает за ними, — геем, я имею в виду.

— С чего ты взял, что я гей? — удивляется он, а сразу после этого лицо Зейна оказывается прямо напротив его собственного.

— Потому что он хочет, чтобы ты присоединился к нам, пока мы курим по-цыгански? Потому что это, ну… я не знаю.

Лиам старается отпихнуть Зейна, пока тот пытается взобраться к нему на колени, но это не срабатывает. И вскоре тот оказывается настолько близко к Лиаму, даже слишком, весь — и его глаза, и его нос, и его губы, и, может быть, Найл прав, потому что не чувствуется, что все это настолько уж неправильно — думать о том, чтобы поцеловать Зейна в губы. Потом он пытается представить, какого это, целовать Найла, и вот это как раз-таки и кажется чем-то неправильным.  
Думать о поцелуе с Луи и Хаззом и того хуже.

Однако, чужая рука в собственных волосах ощущается приятно, и его взгляд соскальзывает ниже, пока Зейн недолго ласкает его.

— Не будет ли с Лу или Хаззой по-цыгански — изменой? — удается ему произнести в конце концов. Мысли лениво пузырятся в мозгу, и он чувствует, как Зейн смеется на его коленях, даже если он и делает это тихо.

— Неа, — отвечает Луи, — Гарри не будет против, если я поцелую его попозже. Зейн, может нам следует показать ему, как это делается?

— Да, — говорит Зейн, все еще глядя на Лиама, все еще находясь на его коленях, — следует.

Он достает откуда-то косяк, глубоко затягивается, и у Лиама практически перехватывает дыхание.  
Затем Зейн вытягивает Луи оттуда, где тот лежал до этого, напротив Гарри; пальцы Зейна ложатся на его кожу, сдавливают челюсть. Лиам смотрит, как раскрываются их губы, как Зейн медленно выдыхает в рот Луи, как Луи вдыхает дым, прежде чем на секунду сократить расстояние между их ртами. Их губы соприкасаются, а рты все еще раскрыты, когда Зейн выдыхает последний воздух, и они задерживаются на мгновение дольше, чем следовало бы.

Когда они отстраняются, Лиам может разглядеть, как их языки касаются друг друга. Нитка слюны соединяет губы и рвется только тогда, когда Луи ухмыляется и утирает рот пальцами.

Гарри собственнически тянет его обратно и обвивает руки вокруг его талии.

Лиам думает, что он на какое-то время забыл, как дышать. Он чувствует себя вялым и каким-то опустошенным.

Он только приходит в себя, когда Найл присвистывает перед тем, как выдать:

— Это было горячо.

Зейн оборачивается, чтобы снова уставиться на Лиама.

— Так, как насчет этого? — он шепчет ему в ухо, и Лиам не знает, это трава или что-то другое заставляет его так сильно хотеть кивнуть. Хотеть послать все голоса в его башке, которые говорят, которые говорят, которыеговорят, что это не самое лучшее предложение, на которое стоит соглашаться.

Он не может говорить, слова застряли в горле. Не может сказать нет, потому что это не «нет». Не может сказать да, потому что боится.

Гарри тянет от него Луи, хихикает, когда они с Луи щекочут друг друга, и вот они уже собираются сваливать.

— Мы во второй автобус.

Гарри смеется, и Лиам в курсе, что Гарри чертовски ревнует, когда Лиам наблюдает за ними. И он осознает в тот самый момент, что он сам немного ревнует к тому, что Луи поцеловал Зейна.

Он все еще приморожен к месту, когда Найл секундой позже направляется к собственной койке, подмигивая им на прощанье. И Лиам наконец-то выходит из ступора, оказываясь в состоянии поднять собственные руки. Зейн, должно быть, думает, что он оттолкнет сейчас его, потому что он вздрагивает, когда Лиам кладет свои ладони ему на бедра.

— Окей, — говорит Лиам, и его голос необычно тихий. Вся ситуация кажется странной, в отличие от них самих, но так, наверное, и должно быть.

— Окей? — Зейн кивает, медленно растягивая губы в улыбке, сразу после того, как смыкает их.  
Он делает долгую затяжку, обугленный конец косяка вспыхивает и тлеет до тех пор, пока практически достигает гаша. Зейн держит дым внутри, в то время как отклоняется назад, чтобы затушить окурок, а затем его пальцы уже на шее Лиама — холодные и осторожные, становятся жестче, когда его большие пальцы давят на край челюсти Лиама.

Лиам открывает рот тогда, когда закрывает глаза, а затем Зейн прижимается своим ртом к его.  
Здесь едва ли вообще существует какое-то давление, а дым слаще и менее резок, чем когда Лиам затягивается напрямую.

Легкие Лиама легко раскрываются под давлением дыма, и когда он выдыхает, Зейн вбирает остатки в себя. Оба они существуют в симбиозе на протяжении того момента, пока толкают разведенный дым взад и вперед.

Зейн не отпускает его после.

Его бедра сдавливают Лиама, и Лиам оставляет свои взмокшие ладони на том же месте на бедре Зейна. Они снова ждут, замершие в напряжении, которое начало расти с тех самых пор, как Зейн выступил с предложением покурить по-цыгански (с тех пор, как они решили дунуть, с тех пор — Лиам точно не уверен с каких, слишком впечатленный тем чувством, которое испытал сегодня).

Когда Зейн наконец-таки целует его, медленно и осторожно, забираясь одной рукой в волосы Лиама, поглаживая кожу его головы, Лиам смиряется с происходящим. Он толкается языком в язык Зейна, углубляя поцелуй, избавляясь от сухости их языков, в то время как сам осторожно вскидывает руку — мимоходом обтирает ее о подушку рядом с собой — чтобы положить ее на шею Зейна и удержать его на месте.

Лиам не думает, что когда-либо в жизни у него был поцелуй лучше, и это удивительно. И странно. И немного пугающе, возможно.

Он чувствует, что плывет, и что не пойми откуда взявшееся тепло растекается в пределах его тела, и он признает тот факт, что Зейн единственный, кто мог бы это тепло разжечь.

Поцелуй еще даже не прекращается, а Лиам уже хочет большего, забивая на слабенький голос в своей голове, твердящий ему, что он не гей, в то время как он жадно притягивает Зейна еще ближе — настолько ближе, насколько это вообще возможно, но и этого оказывается недостаточно. Зейн издает короткий звук, что-то между хныканием и стоном, а затем его руки оставляют затылок Лиама, его лицо, и он давит ему на плечи.

Лиам отказывается двигаться, так что Зейн отступает. Он звучит отстраненно, когда говорит Лиаму:

— Ложись.

— Ох, — Лиам хмурится, но все же подчиняется желанию Зейна, вертится, пока наконец не укладывается спиной на диван, а Зейн опускается сверху.

Если то, как Зейн сидел у него на коленях, уже ощущалось круто, то когда он лег на Лиама сверху, стало просто божественно. Его руки скользят вокруг него, когда Зейн снова лезет целоваться. Их бедра медленно потираются друг о друга, в тот момент, когда Лиам кладет одну ладонь на зад Зейну. Он небольшой, крепкий, и когда Лиам сжимает его, это заставляет Зейна крепче вдавливать свои бедра в его, тереться быстрее, требуя большего, так же. Лиам чувствует то же самое, в прочем.

Это странно, потому что не ощущается гейским. К телу Зейна совершенно точно не менее приятно прикасаться, чем если бы это было тело девушки. И он не боится дотрагиваться до него. И у него не опадает, к слову, когда он чувствует, как член Зейна упирается ему в бедро.

Нет, у Лиама совершенно точно не опадает, поскольку он чувствует, как его собственный член встает. Он бы задался сейчас вопросом, если бы был в состоянии, это его тело реагирует так на возможность заняться сексом или на тот факт, что Зейн парень. И значит ли это, что ему нравится Зейн.

Но независимо от этих мыслей, сейчас все это легко принять. Ничто не мешает ему положить и вторую руку на задницу Зейна и начать сильнее тереться пахом о его пах.

Они стонут одновременно, и Лиам обнаруживает себя уставившимся на Зейна, и он чувствует… это не совсем шок, но это возвращает его в реальность, и он понимает, что это действительно сейчас происходит. И что случится дальше. И его сердце выстукивает ритм, а Зейн улыбается ему сверху.

— Все хорошо, Ли, — Зейн наклоняется, чтобы прошептать Лиаму в ухо, а его рука снова возвращается на затылок, когда он начинает оставлять короткие поцелуи на нежной коже шеи Лиама. — Все хорошо, все…

И это настолько приятно, что Лиам поворачивает свою голову в сторону, давая ему больше пространства. Напряжение, которое внезапно охватило его, отступило снова. Это… да, это действительно немного более гейски, чем то, чем они обычно занимаются. Возможно. Лиам еще парился немного, но Зейн нет, и Найл сказал, что он не будет, а Луи и Гарри вообще последние, кто может жаловаться.

— Зейн, — говорит он, и его голос дрожит, когда он пробует гласные на вкус. Звучит хорошо, и ему необходимо повторить, необходимо говорить сейчас в принципе. Трава заплетает ему язык. «Зейн».

— Зейн…

— Что, детка? — мурлычет Зейн, приподнимаясь, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Хочешь остановиться? — Лиам трясет головой, потому что он уверен, что не хочет, ведь сейчас так чертовски хорошо. — Продолжим?

— Да, — хрипит он, а после притягивает Зейна для поцелуя.

В этот раз он более грязный, отчасти потому, что губы Лиама скользкие от слюны, отчасти потому, как Зейн отчаянно вжимается своим пахом в его. Зейн ерзает, разрывает поцелуй на пару секунд, пока меняет положение, лежа на Лиаме, а после его руки оказываются на краю футболки Лиама.

— Снимешь? — спрашивает он. Его глаза непривычно большие и темные, и Лиам вздрагивает, когда кивает.

У Зейна холодные костяшки, когда он прочесывает ими по коже Лиама, в то время как тот слегка приподнимается, помогая Зейну стянуть собственную футболку. Он чувствует себе чрезвычайно открытым, особенно когда взгляд Зейна бродит по его груди, и глаза того раскрываются шире, и в них читается голод и желание.

В определенный момент (момент гетеросексуальности, конечно), руки самого Лиама находят футболку Зейна, и тот помогает ему, поднимая вверх руки, когда Лиам стаскивает ее и откидывает куда-то в сторону.

Он долго пялится на грудь Зейна. Татуировки выглядят блеклыми, полинявшими в тусклом и неярком свете, великолепно смешиваясь с его загаром, как будто бы они были набросаны карандашом. И Лиам обнаруживает себя, вычерчивающим губами принт на его грудине, прежде чем он удерживает Зейна, обвивает руками его ребра и запечатывает поцелуй поверх чернил.

Зейн помогает ему получше усесться, снова сдвигаясь на его колени, и это тот самый момент, когда Лиам решает, что он может перестать париться и позволит себе полностью насладиться процессом настолько. Он, кончено, пытается найти предлоги, чтобы сказать нет, отпихнуть Зейна, но по непонятным причинам вся эта гей-тема… не кажется достаточным поводом для отказа.  
Потому что если это, к сожалению, произойдет, и он скажет нет, и останется голым, взволнованным, и, более того, немного напуганным мыслями, что все это значило для него, он…

Он, придвинувшись, снова опускает рот на грудь Зейна, и Зейн позволяет ему быть там, пока Лиам начинает выцеловывать гладкую кожу, покусывает ее и удивляется, насколько мягкой ощущается грудь Зейна под его губами, но, к сожалению, здесь нет никакого намека на сиськи.

Когда он давит языком на сосок Зейна, за этим не следует мгновенной реакции, и проходит целое мгновение, прежде чем он понимает почему, и вспоминает, что же ему нравится делать с самим собой. И когда он осторожно прикусывает сосок, мышцы Зейна напрягаются, и он стонет, низко и хрипло, и член Лиама отчетливо дергается в его спортивках.

Тем временем Зейн берет в руки лицо Лиама, и целует его, и тоже это чувствует.

Лиам чувствует, что сгорает, и бедра Зейна трутся об его собственные в идеальном ритме, но это все равно не достаточно близко (тогда он думает, что было бы проще, если бы он был трезвым, но они совершенно точно никогда бы не дошли до этой стадии, если бы он был как стеклышко).

И он… ему любопытно, так ли легко держать на руках Зейна, как это обычно происходит с девчонкой. Это значит, что в один момент Зейн извивается на его коленях, а в другой Лиам уже подмял его под себя на диване, слегка оглушенный резким движением. Пальцы Зейна прочесывают по его спине, в то время как он опускается, чтобы поцеловать рот Зейна, его челюсть, его ключицы, где он оставил засос на загорелой коже. Это он может себе позволить. Помогает, очень помогает то, что сейчас он сверху, что Зейн чисто выбрит, что трава заставляет его меньше париться, даже если беспокойство все еще здесь, внизу его живота.

Когда Лиам принимается двигать бедрами, Зейн начинает с ним говорить. «Ты не обязан," и «Боже, да» и «Ты такой ахуенный», и только тогда Лиам осознает, что пальцы Зейна не такие уверенные, какими кажутся обычно, и что они дрожат так же, как и его собственные.

— Я хочу, — заверяет он, и избегает смотреть Зейну в глаза, пока говорит это, потому что… потому что… да, потому что он имеет в виду именно это. Боже, он вообще когда-нибудь имел это в виду?

Мысль о том, чтобы прикоснуться к чужому члену, к удивлению, сейчас кажется намного менее пугающей, особенно когда он заводится, чувствуя, как твердый член Зейна упирается ему в бедро.  
И он, к слову, упирался туда уже достаточное время, так что… так что, Лиам практически уверен, что он уже готов и, если быть честным, еще и приятно взволнован.

Ему интересно, какой Зейн, как он будет чувствоваться его руках. Его член такой же, как и его собственный, или он отличается, тверже или мягче, толще или тоньше. И нравятся ему то же самое, что нравится Лиаму, и кончает ли он так же быстро, когда кто-то другой дрочит ему.

Он хочет заставить Зейна закапать смазкой с конца так же, как это происходит сейчас с самим Лиамом, когда Зейн к нему так близко. Он хочет заставить его кончить, он хочет быть достаточно хорош, чтобы заставить его сделать, а потом смотреть, как именно это произойдет. Он хочет увидеть Зейна с бесстыдно распахнутым ртом, а после отдрочить себе и кончить Зейну на живот.  
Он хочет увидеть, как Зейна потянет в сон после всего этого.

Он хочет слышать, как Зейн будет выдыхать его имя и улыбаться ему.

— О Боже, — стонет он, снова толкаясь бедрами в бедра Зейна. Удовольствие расползается по телу, и он вздрагивает, когда Зейн стонет под ним.

Зейн разводит ноги и Лиам чувствует его, как его напряженный член скользит по его собственному, когда они продолжают тереться бедрами, и он думает, что больше уж его точно ничто не напугает. Даже рука Зейна, когда он соскальзывает ею со спины Лиама ему в штаны, кладет ладонь ему на задницу и стискивает.

— Могу я тебя увидеть? — мурлычет Зейн ему в ухо. — Ну, ты можешь сказать нет, но…

Лиам не в курсе, что заставляет его ответить «да» без всякого намека на раздумья, и значит ли это, что он хочет, чтобы Зейн увидел его стоящий член (стоящий из-за другого чувака), так что он просто решает пока забить на все вопросы. Он отрывает свои бедра от Зейна, так что тот может приспустить его джоггерсы, а затем пальцы Зейна накрывают выпуклость в боксерах Лиама, останавливаясь на мгновение, чтобы потереть влажное пятно, образовавшиеся в районе головки.

— А ты большой, — Зейн выдыхает смешок в кожу его шеи, а после стягивает и его трусы, избегая прикосновения, пока оттягивает пояс белья, так, что член Лиама легко выскальзывает наружу, прижимаясь к животу.

Они оба пялятся на его стояк какое-то время, а после Зейн тянет свою руку, но замирает на полпути, оставляя ее в подвешенном состоянии.

— Я дотронусь, Ли?

И Лиам знает, знает, почему Зейн все еще продолжает спрашивать, но сейчас он на той стадии, на которой предпочел бы, что бы Зейн не делал этого, потому что каждый раз, когда Зейн задает такие вопросы, его живот скручивается в комок нервов в чувстве, большем, чем просто предвкушение. Он кивает, медленно, не отрывая взгляд от собственного члена, когда Зейн смыкает на нем пальцы.

Первое движение — не что иное, как облегчение. Он, наконец, получает то, чего так отчаянно хотел, и его руки слегка подрагивают, когда он пытается удержать себя на весу.

Ладонь Зейна на его члене выглядит прекрасно, даже слишком. Его тонкие пальцы выделяются на фоне покрасневшей плоти, и он с легким нажимом оттягивает крайнюю кожу с головки, и Лиаму действительно кажется, нет, действительно, что он не протянет долго. Особенно, если он продолжит смотреть, если он продолжит пялиться на вздувшиеся вены под татуированной кожей, на обхват запястья Зейна, которое отсюда кажется больше девчачьим, чем мужским.

— Я тоже хочу посмотреть на тебя, — произносит он на выдохе, на мгновение прикрывая глаза, когда толкается в ладонь Зейна, — дай мне тоже взглянуть.

Ладонь Зейна пропадает с его члена, и на одно убийственное мгновение Лиаму кажется, что это всё, что Зейн сейчас посмеется над ним и скажет, что теперь, после всего этого, Лиам точно гей.  
Но потом он слышит вздох Зейна, и когда он опускает глаза вниз, он видит…

Он видит член другого парня, стоящий и блестящий от нитки смазки, тянущейся к нижней части живота, и на мгновение Лиам думает, что член Зейна выглядит как-то не так, но потом он осознает, что он просто обрезан. Его член несколько короче его собственного, и менее толстый на первый взгляд, и… Зейн недавно побрился там, и все, чего сейчас хочет Лиам, это прикоснуться к нему.

— Ты можешь, — говорит ему Зейн, и его рука неожиданно оказывается у Лиама в волосах, и, нет, не та самая, что недавно была на его члене, — потрогай.

— Окей, — он кивает. Его руки не двигаются, и он видит, как Зейн слегка улыбается ему, перед тем как снова целует, а дальше… дальше…

— Я покажу, как мне нравится, — говорит Зейн. И так же, как он дрочил до этого Лиаму, он начинает дрочить себе, медленно, избегая касаться головки, довольно сильно сжимая ладонь вокруг члена.

— Не сложно, — шепчет он в ухо Лиаму, снова убирает собственную руку и сжимает запястье Лиама. Его ладонь горячая и немного липкая, и он ведет ее к собственному члену, пока пальцы Лиама не касаются гладкой кожи. — Просто. Можешь сделать это, Ли.

И когда Лиам смотрит в глаза Зейна, возможно, впервые с тех пор, как они вытащили свои члены, с тех пор, как они вообще приняли это положение, он видит, как искренне Зейн хочет этого, и выражение его лица открытое и доверчивое.

— Окей, — отвечает он, осторожно беря в ладонь член Зейна. Окей, окей, окей, повторяет его мозг. Зейн вздыхает, когда он сдвигает ладонь ниже, и он напрягается, когда Лиам случайно скользит по всей длине до самой головки и — да, верно, без крайней плоти ощущается, должно быть, слишком сухо и остро.

Рука Зейна возвращается на место для того, чтобы продолжить дрочить Лиаму, и оказывается довольно сложно координировать собственные движения, поддерживая полулежащее положение одной рукой, отдрачивать Зейну, и самому получать аналогичные услуги одновременно. Особенно, когда он думает, что неплохо было бы снова поцеловать Зейна, глубже и слаще.

Он чувствует, как нога Зейна обвивает его бедро сзади, притягивая их чуть ближе друг к другу, так, что их руки сталкиваются. Скользкие шлепки от кожинакоже слышатся все более отчетливо, когда они оба становятся более влажными, двигаются быстрее. А затем ноги Зейна сдвигаются вверх, пытаясь притянуть его еще ближе, и Зейн спрашивает:

— Ладно?

Лиам едва ли знает, на что он соглашается в этот раз, а дальше их бедра сталкиваются.

Рука Лиама застревает между их телами, и он вытаскивает ее, только после осознавая, что это значит, что их члены прижаты друг к другу. Это… по-другому, немного странно, но он в любом случае снова толкается вперед, а затем пальцы Зейна обхватывают оба их стояка, прижимая их ближе, таким образом создавая пространство, куда можно толкаться. Куда можно трахаться.

— Ты сделаешь это, да? — бормочет Зейн, скользя губами по коже челюсти Лиама, и Лиам кивает, когда склоняется для очередного поцелуя, толкаясь бедрами в ровном ритме.

Поцелуй хорош, офигителен, и он способствует придвижению к краю удовольствия, растущему у него в животе. Он чувствует, как близится оргазм, движения становятся быстрее по их собственному желанию, и вторая нога Зейна также обхватывает его бедро.

Это позволяет прикладывать меньше усилий ради постоянного трения, и ему приходится разорвать поцелуй, потому что он дышит слишком часто, чтобы продолжать его.

— Давай, Ли, — Зейн стонет под ним, его свободная рука опускается Лиаму за спину и сжимается на его заднице. — Давай, сделай это. Все хорошо, кончи для меня, детка…

А дальше у Лиама едет крыша, он изливается между ними, густая и вязкая сперма сглаживает трение, пока он еще продолжает ебать ладонь Зейна сквозь оргазм. Его руки дрожат там, где они упирались в подушки рядом с плечами Зейна, и тот выпускает их на мгновение только для того, чтобы снова уделить все внимание Лиаму. Выдавливает последние капли из его члена и проводит подушечкой пальца по щели, растирая остатки, заставляя Лиама опять вздрогнуть.

Когда он снова открывает глаза, он обнаруживает Зейна, пялившегося на него так, будто бы он что-то поразительное.

— Что? — бормочет он, склоняясь, чтобы клюнуть Зейна в губы.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, да? — неясно шепчет Зейн, и Лиам поднимает брови, потому что… что это должно значить? Он встряхивает головой и Зейн издает дрожащий смешок.

— Я позабочусь о тебе? — вместо этого спрашивает он, потому что ему не нравится, когда Зейн говорит загадками, которых он не понимает.

— Позабо.? Боже, да! — на этот раз Зейн смеется громче, его бедра упираются в бедра Лиама, и это все еще приятно, даже если и немного слишком для его опадающего члена. — Пожалуйста, да, заставь меня кончить.

И Лиам хочет сделать Зейну настолько приятно… и он делает, ему хватает всего пяти-шести движений — вроде бы, он делает все правильно, возможно, хотелось бы — когда Зейн откидывает голову назад и впивается пальцами в спину Лиама. Лиам не может оторвать взгляда от его лица, когда чувствует, как его пальцы намокают, когда кончает Зейн, и его член подрагивает в его руках с каждым всплеском, и это похоже… это похоже на очень крутой оргазм.

После Зейн сбрасывает его руки, слегка краснеет, когда бормочет:

— Слишком.

Лиам легко со всем этим справляется, раздумывая, стоит ли ему сесть прямо или же лечь обратно, там, где все перепачкано.

— Вытремся, м? — спрашивает Зейн спустя некоторое время, пока Лиам все еще в нерешительности. Он отстраняется, мышцы затекли, и ему бы не мешало присесть на пару минут, так как его слегка штормит — колени не гнутся и комната слегка раскачивается. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, — отвечает он Зейну, наблюдая как тот возится с какой-то тряпкой, вытирая лужицы спермы, и черт, это слишком, Лиам не привык к такому зрелищу. — Просто замерз немного.

И это правда. Автобус успел значительно остыть, или, может быть, так кажется потому, что на Лиаме нет футболки, а штаны болтаются где-то на лодыжках — черт, да он же практически голый. Лиам выясняет, что его ноги снова могут его держать, поэтому он встает, натягивает штаны, заправляется, перед тем как обернуться и застать полуголого Зейна, наблюдающего за ним с дивана.

— Ты… — начинает Зейн, и он немного взволнован, даже если этого и не понять по голосу, — хочешь пообниматься, может быть?

Лиам убедился на собственном опыте, что отведенные им койки слишком узкие для двух сформировавшихся людей, да и если Зейн говорит об обжиманиях после секса, то это немного… немного слишком.

— Я тоже замерз. Ну…, просто, чтобы согреть друг друга.

И как Лиам может ответить на это «нет»?


End file.
